Missing words
by orphangrey
Summary: when naruto becomes the hokage, and his inner is still as stupid as possible, how is he going to ask the hyuuga heiress for a date?


Missing words

I can't believe it! It's been 5 years since Sasuke has returned to Konoha

And I can't believe I'm now the Hokage!

But it's not fun! Those paper works are killing me!

There's been a while since the last time I walked in Konoha's streets

Helping Shikamaru

Playing with Konohamaru

Video games with Sasuke

Talking with Sakura_chan

Too bad she's dating Sasuke now,

Iie, I'm happy for both of them

I'm wondering what the other guys are doing?

I haven't seen them for 3 years!

Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata…

And that stupid Sai wants me to walk with him this after noon, he says that I have to blah blah blah smell some fresh air cause blah blah blah it's good for heath and I shouldn't stay in my office all day long,

But I'll take his advice this time…

In the tea leaf street:

Ahh…. It's a really nice feeling… walking in this amazing village, all these kids are laughing and playing, but everything is different a little bit…

After a while when I was walking I saw a very beautiful young lady with big lavender eyes and long navy hair walking with two guards, talking with little kids in the academy, I bet she is one of the hyugas MASAKA! Sh-she is Hinata, I heard that she became the leader of her family, but no one has told me she became so beautiful!

"Hinata_chan! Oi" I said trying to get her attention

"Oh, Hokage_Sama" she turned around and bowed, but "Hokage_sama"! What is that suppose to be, I'm her friend, it would be better if she said "Oh, Naruto"

"Long time no see, Hinata_chan" she was blushing, I knew it was for the "Chan" thing, I've never called her that

"Kunechiwa, Hokage_sama, it has been 3 years, ne?" she said, smiling

I can tell she has changed a lot

"Don't call me that! You're my friend, just N-A-R-U-T-O, ok?"

"Hai" seems like I did cheer her up a little bit, I know her pain, being a leader is not that easy

_Flash back:_

When we was 13, I was on a mission with Kiba and Hinata

I can't remember why, but I made Hinata cry, I was going to run after her but Kiba stopped me

"You'd never know her pain Naruto"

_End flash back:_

Dunno what he meant, it was years ago! Everything is fine now

"So what are you doing here? I mean in the academy" I asked, looking at the academy.

"Nothing, I used to help Shikamaru, and I really missed the kids in here, loved when they used to call me Hinata sensei" she looks awesome; I can't get her outta my mind! I must stop staring at her; she'll think I'm a freak or something

"Naru hodo, so what are you doing this evening?" I didn't know what I was saying, words just came outta my mouth

"Nothing, why asking?" is this true? Did I hear right? I must say something!

"Can I invite you for dinner?" and my big mouth put me in a serious problem, I can't deal with ladies, like me and ladies speak different languages, they speak English and I speak dumbish!

She blushed a little bit, and looked at me again "I'll be pleased to"

She said yes! I can't believe it, how great is this day!

"Cool, will 6:00 pm be good for you?"

"Hai"

There was a great feeling inside me, I can't describe it, I felt like jumping in the street!

Maybe I should be a little bit formal when I talk to Mr. Hyuuga

! I totally forgot him! He hates me!... no way no one hates the Hokage!

We'll see this evening…

At 6:00 pm

Everything is okay, my hair "done", my suit "done", being handsome "done"

I'm ready to go!

On my way to Hinata's house, I met Ino

"Omg! Naruto-kun, you look so cute! Going on a date, ne?" she asked me, I blushed a little bit but I kept my cool

"Well, you caught me!" I scratched my head, then I excused and kept going…

I'm finally there! I can't catch my breath!

I knocked the door, one of the hyuuga guards opened and welcomed me, it's nice feeling, you know, being a hokage!

Any way, I walked in a long way to the leaving room, where was , sitting behind a table and drinking tea

"Konbanwa, Hyuuga-sama"

I bowed

"Konbanwa, Hokage-sama, come sit down"

He said with that creepy look

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

I thanked him. I sat down waiting for Hinata, ahhh, she's late!

"Don't worry, hokage-sama, Hinata is waiting for you in the other room, so if you follow me…" I stood up after finishing my tea, I walked after Hiashi, till we reached a very big room, ah, Hinata looked so beautiful! In that white yukatta, with pink flowers…

"Hinata-chan, you look gorgeous" the words slipped outta my mouth, I know I shouldn't say that in front of her dad, the words just came out…

The end?


End file.
